The present invention relates to electronic equipment having heat generating electronic components mounted to a substrate.
Conventional electronic equipment having heat generating electronic components mounted to a substrate is structurally as follows. The conventional electronic equipment includes a wiring board and electronic components mounted on the wiring board. Of the electronic components, a metallic plate is thermally connected to those generating heat, and heat from these electronic components is radiated via the metallic plate.
The above conventional electronic equipment involves such a problem in that an effect of heat dissipation from electronic components is insufficient. That is, in the conventional electronic equipment, as described above, an insulating plate made of resin or inorganic material is provided between the electronic components and the metallic plate, and the insulating plate causes a heat dissipation effect to become insufficient.
The present invention is intended to provide a method of mounting electronic components, which allows for improved heat dissipation from heat generating electronic components, and also to provide electronic equipment using the electronic components.
Electronic equipment of the present invention comprises a wiring board, an electronic component mounted on the wiring board and having a heat dissipation portion on a surface thereof, and an insulating heat dissipation plate thermally bonded to the electronic component, wherein the heat dissipation portion is directly connected to the heat dissipation plate via a heat conductive bonding material that includes metal. The heat dissipation plate for electronic equipment of the present invention is a ceramic plate having at least one land for connecting the electronic component thereto, or a resin plate including highly heat conductive material.
By directly connecting an insulating heat dissipation plate to a heat generating electronic component, it becomes unnecessary to dispose an insulating plate, as provided in the conventional electronic equipment, between the heat dissipation plate and electronic component. As a result, an effect of heat dissipation from electronic components in electronic equipment may be enhanced.